zeldafandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Rauru
Esse artigo é sobre o personagem de ''Ocarina of Time. Para o local de The Adventure of Link, veja Cidade de Rauru.'' |grupos = Sábios Antigos Sete Sábios }} Rauru é um personagem de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. Rauru é o Sábio da Luz, e um dos Sábios Antigos, os quais há muito tempo atrás ajudaram a construir o Templo do Tempo. Ele nomeia Link o "Herói do Tempo". Supostamente, a fama de Rauru tornou-se tão grande que uma cidade em Zelda II: The Adventure of Link foi nomeada com base nele. Além disso, um vitral de Rauru segurando a Espada Mestra, juntamente com outros vitrais retratando os outros Sábios, Ganon e a Triforce podem ser vistas em The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker. Biografia Rauru é a primeira pessoa que Link encontra depois de ter sido selado no Templo do Tempo por sete anos. O velho sábio diz a Link que depois que ele foi selado, Ganondorf entrou no Reino Sagrado e tocou a Triforce. Os triângulos sagrados de ouro se separaram, deixando Ganondorf com apenas a Triforce do Poder, mas ainda poderoso o suficiente para conquistar Hyrule e transformá-la em uma terra de desespero, da qual ele se tornou o governante depois de usurpar o trono de Hyrule. Rauru diz a Link que a única maneira de impedir o Rei do Mal é despertar os outros cinco Sábios nos cinco templos de Hyrule. Antes de ele o enviar para cumprir esta tarefa perigosa, ele o entrega o Medalhão da Luz, adicionando o seu poder a Link. Após Link despertar os outros cinco Sábios, Rauru telepaticamente o contata e diz a ele que alguém está esperando por ele no Templo do Tempo. Mais tarde, juntamente com os outros Sábios, Rauru ajuda a criar uma ponte para o Castelo de Ganon. Estranhamente, na sequência final do jogo, todos os Sábios, exceto por Rauru, são mostrados, talvez indicando que ele é incapaz de sair do Templo da Luz. De acordo com o livro Hyrule Historia, Rauru seguiu as aventuras de Link antes de Link retirar a Espada Mestra de seu pedestal como a coruja Kaepora Gaebora. Kaepora Gaebora também aparece após Link ter pego a espada. Interpretando literalmente isto significa que Kaepora Gaebora pode existir independentemente de Rauru, apenas possuído por ele, até um certo tempo. No entanto, esta declaração pode também ser apenas um erro por parte dos escritores, os quais pretendiam dizer que Kaepora Gaebora é sempre uma forma de Rauru. Aparições Não Canônicas [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (Mangá)|Mangá The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time]] Rauru é apenas um espírito que vive na Câmara dos Sábios. Ele diz a Link que o jovem nasceu na casa de um guardião que servia ao Rei de Hyrule. Também revelou que o pai de Link foi morto em batalha e sua mãe o levou para a Grande Árvore Deku. Teoria Verdadeira Forma de Kaepora Gaebora Muitos acreditam que Rauru é a verdadeira forma de Kaepora Gaebora, a coruja sábia que ajuda Link durante Ocarina of Time. Uma das principais razões para isso é que uma Pedra da Fofoca vista no jogo afirma que Kaepora Gaebora é a reencarnação de um antigo Sábio, e está implícito que Rauru esteve residindo dentro do Templo da Luz por séculos, aguardando o momento em que o Reino Sagrado seria aberto. Uma declaração de Kaepora Gaebora de que ele pensa que os contos do Herói do Tempo eram "simplesmente uma lenda" poderia ser interpretado como contraditório a essa afirmação. No entanto, é bem possível que ao longo de muitos anos, o próprio Rauru começou a duvidar da profecia do Grande Cataclismo e do Herói do Tempo. Os muitos anos que Rauru passou em vigília no Templo da Luz também explicaria por que ele não aparece com os outros sábios no final de Ocarina of Time: porque ele só pode existir fora do Templo da Luz na forma de Kaepora Gaebora, o qual é mostrado anteriormente na sequência final do jogo. Este é o caso do mangá não-canônico Ocarina of Time, em que Rauru afirma que seu corpo murchou e morreu há muito tempo atrás, e que só a sua alma restou. Além disso, a atividade contínua de Rauru ao longo do tempo como Kaepora Gaebora poderia explicar por que ele não tem de ser despertado pelo Herói do Tempo. Outros personagens também sugerem que Rauru e Kaepora Gaebora são o mesmo ser. Por exemplo, Rauru parece já saber o nome de Link quando ele o encontra pela primeira vez na Câmara dos Sábios. Uma maneira de ele saber o nome de Link é se ele o tivesse encontrado antes, o que Kaepora Gaebora havia feito sete anos antes. Além disso, as vestes de Rauru são da mesma cor das penas de Kaepora Gaebora, e suas expressões faciais e sobrancelhas espessas podem ser vistas como reflexos dos da coruja. Kaepora Gaebora também parece ter amplo conhecimento de Hyrule e sua história — conhecimentos que alguém que já existe a séculos teria acumulado. Esta não seria a primeira ou a última vez que dois personagens acabaram por ser a mesma pessoa: a Coruja de The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening é revelado como sendo o espírito do Peixe Voador, o Rei dos Leões Vermelhos de The Wind Waker acaba por ser Daphnes Hyrule Nohansen. Com isso, é possível que Kaepora Gaebora poderia ser apenas um receptáculo para o espírito de Rauru, como Agahnim e Zant são de Ganon em The Legend of Zelda: a Link to the Past e The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, respectivamente. Foi mais tarde confirmado em Hyrule Historia que Kaepora Gaebora e Rauru são de fato o mesmo ser. Etimologia Dada a ideia de que Rauru é uma forma alternativa de Kaepora Gaebora, é possível que seu nome é derivado da palavra Maori "ruru", que significando coruja. Galeria File:Rauru Window.png|O vitral de Rauru em The Wind Waker Categoria:Personagens Categoria:Personagens de The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Categoria:Hylianos Categoria:Sábios